Olin Vey
Olin Vey is the current Light Master of the Jenai Order and grandfather of former Dark Lord Ganor Vey. =Biography= Early Life Olin Vey was born in the City of Light to Jal and Ima Vey the year after the Third Great War with the Lords of Darkness. Like his parents before him, he was born with a very strong connection with the Ashla and as soon as he was of age, he entered the Jenai Order to train. Despite common belief, Olin was not a particularly outstanding student in his earliest years. Though by no means untalented, Olin at times seemed more interested in playing pranks on his fellow students than he did furthering his education. Known for his playful nature, Olin was always surrounded by many friends and his instructors genuinely liked him, though would have preferred he spend more energy focusing on his training. Regardless of his care-free nature in his early training, he blossomed as a teenager, outshining many of the students who had surpassed him in years past. By the time he was seventeen, he was the first of only four students in his year to earn a coveted Sword of Light, the weapon of their ancestors, bestowed only to the greatest Jenai warriors because of their rarity. Adulthood Light Warrior Vey Upon graduating the Jenai training course, Olin chose to continue his training and enter the ranks of the Light Warriors, whose purpose was to stand guard against the Lords of Darkness and their Shadow Warriors. He immersed himself in all subjects of education, from the history of the Jenai to advanced Ashla techniques to Swordplay. Much to the frustration of his peers, Olin seemed to instantly absorb any and all information he was taught. It wasn't long before he not only joined the ranks of the Light Warriors but was given command over the prestigious Light Guard. He was only 22 years-old. Sometime shortly after earning his command, he met and married Vel Thalen. Together they produced a single child, Tor. Like his father, Tor proved to be strongly connected to the Ashla. Tragically, Tel died during childbirth. Olin grieved for many months but found his son to be great comfort, reminding him of his purpose in life and standing as the legacy his wife left behind. The young father continued to faithfully serve the City in the Light Guard for many years. For the most part, his service was wholly uneventful; since the Third Great War the year before his birth, the Dark Lords of the Shadow Lands had kept mostly to themselves. There had been minor raids on the villages of Nahriim and Morhan but for the large part, the rumbles of Mount Angmor were all that came from the land of smoke and shadow. When he was 35 years-old, Olin made even more of a name for himself when he foiled a midnight raid led by an ambitious young Dark Lord named Sildur, the purpose of which was to kill the Light Master and throw the Order into disarray, leaving them open to attack. Though Sildur was an accomplished Stealth Master, Vey was attuned enough to the Ashla that he immediately saw through the Dark Lord's Cloak and confronted him in an epic battle. Though Sildur managed to escape the City, Olin was heralded as a hero and given special commendation by the Light Master himself, with whom he subsequently developed a close friendship. As the years wore on, his friendship with the Light Master grew closer and at the age of 43, Olin was appointed his personal adviser. He acted as the Light Master's confidant and his private counsel. That is why, at 47 years-old, it was not unexpected when Vey was chosen to succeed the Light Master after his death. That same year his only grandchild, Ganor, was born. Being the grandson of the Light Master, great things were expected from young Ganor. The Light Master Olin took a special interest in his grandson Ganor, feeling a strange but very powerful connection to him. It seemed to be the will of the Ashla that he train the boy himself. The two grew very close as young Ganor got older and came into his powers. Olin was constantly impressed by his grandson's abilities and the boy brought him much pride. When Ganor was 9 years-old, Olin began teaching him how to wield the Sword of Light, though the boy's parents objected. Despite their arguments that he was too young, Ganor excelled and Olin placed him in a training program with kids twice his age, whom he brightly outshone. Many accused Olin of playing favorites with his grandson but the Light Master defended his actions, claiming that Ganor's talent spoke for itself. ]] By the time Olin was 58 years-old, tensions between the Shadow Lands and the Lands of Light finally snapped and the Dark Lords launched an assault on the Jenai. The battle lasted for nearly a week and was called the Fourth Great War. Though the main front of the war was the siege on the White City itself, several of the more powerful villages, such as Nahriim, were hit as well. Not content with leading from behind stone walls, Olin led his Light Warriors into the fray himself, battling fiercely and killing more than his fair share of Shadow Warriors and even a few Dark Lords. It was during this battle that he would briefly duel with a particularly powerful Dark Lord called Feyr. Unbeknownst to the Light Master at the time, he had just done battle with the future reigning Dark Lord, who would go on later in the battle to tragically cut down his son, Tor, and his daughter-in-law, leaving his grandson an orphan and setting into motion events that would shape the life of Mitgarth for decades to come. Devastated by the loss of his son and daughter-in-law, Olin flew into a rage on the battlefield, cutting huge swathes through enemy troops. Even those under his command feared the great White Lord. Though overcome with his emotions, Olin was still conscious of the danger they posed and kept himself from succumbing to the darkness of the Bogan. While the Jenai ultimately emerged victorious, Olin Vey came out of the Fourth Great War a broken man. As he had when his wife had died giving birth to his son, he swore to raise young Ganor, his only remaining relative,and protect him from the evils of the world, the evils which had stolen away his parents at the tender age of 11 years-old. Though their lands remained peaceful for the next six years, over that time, Olin observed a growing storm of emotion in his grandson, who had never been the same since the death of his parents. He had developed into a very troubled boy, quick to anger, full of rage. Olin feared for the boy, feared what he might do. He attempted to gaze into Ganor's future but found only haze and uncertainty. Within the year, Olin's worst fears were realized when Ganor took his father's Sword and rushed to confront Lord Angmar. Olin wouldn't see his grandson again for nearly ten years. =Personality and Traits= Physical Abilities His proficiency with the Sword was only eclipsed by his mastery of the Ashla. A relatively tall person, he had impressive physical strength outside of his Ashla-enhanced abilities. Though physically very strong, he was remarkably gentle. His voice had the disarming effect of being both very soft and very powerful, immediately demanding attention and respect without being abrasive or intimidating. Category:Mitgarth character Category:Jenai Category:Characters by Josh Walker